


In The Morning

by Problemswithbiology (problemswithbiology)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Introspective (ish), It's barely a thousand words, M/M, Pre-Slash, Spoilers past the summer training camp, zero plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2301638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problemswithbiology/pseuds/Problemswithbiology
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which teenage boys use cell phones at 5 in the morning. Because what is sleep anyway?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Morning

The rising sun lights the dust drifting between the spaces of Tadashi’s outstretched palm.

Two hours before his alarm is due to go off and he’s wide awake. He closes his eyes and attempts to even out his breathing, but even though he has a digital clock he swears it's ticking.

He picks his phone up off the bedside table unlocks it, gasps, and blinks rapidly until he can turn down the screen’s brightness. He squints at the time:

5:22 am

Two hours and seven minutes until his alarm goes off. Tadashi wants to scream, but that would wake his parents. He mentally crushes his phone to dust instead. It is more satisfying than it probably should be.

He sighs and pushes his head back farther into his pillow. Morning is boring and only serves to amplify sounds left over by silence. Who knew?

He stares at his phone screen; his thumb hovering over the contact button. He hesitates before he opens it, then scrolls down until he sees **Tsukki,** and clicks.

_Tsukki are you awake_ , he texts.

It’s a long shot, but even if Tsukishima doesn’t answer, well, Tadashi has always done most of the talking anyway.

He waits one minute, five minutes, ten but still no answer. When Tadashi finally gives up on waiting he flicks open snapchat and winces.

Even at dawn the dim light highlights his acne scars and freckles. He frowns at his image before he does what he always does: makes an ugly face and hopes nobody realizes its because he doesn’t have a nice one.

He captions the picture ‘Still on volleyball time’ and sends it to all the relevant people in his contacts. Two seconds later his phone vibrates.

The text reads, _No. Go back to sleep._

Tadashi stifles a giggle, and tries not to be impressed that, despite the hour, Tsukishima’s text still has perfect grammar. His phones shakes again.

_Volleyball time? You weren’t even on volleyball time when there was volleyball time._

_Late bloomer_ , he replies, smiling at his screen. 

_You can’t tell but I’m rolling my eyes right now._

Tadashi waits while his phone tells him Tsukishima’s still typing.

_Actually wait._

_Check Snapchat._

Tadashi knows what he’s going to see before he sees it, but he opens it anyway. He has a snap from Tsukishima. He presses down and a video pops up.

Tsukishima has his desk lamp on and he’s already wearing his glasses pressed against tousled hair, but it’s still one of the least put together Tadashi has seen his friend. Tsukishima is holding his phone far enough away that Tadashi can see most of his upper body. He can see the sheets kicked over next to precariously strewn pillows. He can just make out the fallen book next to the bed.  Most importantly, he can see Tsukishima’s bare chest, right down to where the dinosaur quilt cover his bellybutton.

The video is over before Tadashi can tear his eyes away. Heat floods his cheeks and he hurriedly replays the video.

This time he focuses on his friend’s face. Tsukishima looks directly at the camera and does the most exaggerated eye roll Tadashi has ever seen anyone do before the sun has fully risen. Despite his embarrassment, Tadashi can’t stop the laugh he barks out. Then, he freezes, holds his breath and waits from the tell tail creaking of old wooden floorboards. The movement never comes.

He releases his breath and holds the phone away from himself. He double clicks to reply to the video.

“Nice, Tsukki,” he whispers, a smirk plays on his lips. He forgets to make a stupid face.

A few seconds later his phone buzzes twice.

_Are you being sarcastic?_

_Are you making fun of me?_

Tadashi smiles, _No_

_Rude, Yamaguchi._

_Sorry tsukki,_ he writes. He is not sorry

Sometimes Tadashi worries that one-day he’ll wake up and the summer training camp will have been a dream. Tsukishima will be as apathetic as before. He’ll continue to pull away from everybody to he can convince himself he doesn't need anybody.

He opens up his buzzing phone. Sometimes Tadashi wonders if _he_ could go back to the way it was before.

_Hey did you fall asleep on me?_

_Did you text me first and then FALL ASLEEP?_

_Yamaguchi Tadashi._

_WAKE. UP. NOW._

If he scrolled back through his texts, Tadashi could count on two hands the number of times Tsukishima had used all caps. If he went back before a few months ago, he wouldn’t have had to use either hand.

_I'm still awake just thinking_

_About what?_

Tadashi types out a lie, then deletes it. He types out another lie, and deletes that too.

_Were you being self deprecating again? Stop. It’s annoying._

_No!!!!!_

Tadashi pauses, before deciding screw it and types out the truth.

_I’m just thinking of the summer training camp and before that_

_Yeah,_ is the reply.

_I’m glad bokuto-san and kuroo san were there_

Tsukishima doesn’t reply, and Tadashi bites his lip, heart beating fast while he stares at his phone. He breathes a sigh when a message finally pops up.

_They weren’t the people who helped. If you can call what they did “helping”._

_Tsukki!!! They did!!!! And I know it wasn’t just them you and your brother are getting along better too_

There’s a pause again while Tadashi stares at the dot dot dot.

_You helped._

Tadashi stares at the screen and then slaps himself to make sure he hasn’t fallen asleep. Yes, he did know, on some level, that his confrontation with Tsukishima prompted his change. He just never expected his friend to admit it. Most likely, Tsukishima won’t even acknowledge this happened when they see each other again. So, Tadashi decides to tease him a little.

_Aw tsukki, you’re making me blush_

_No._

_I’m screenshotting this_

_Please don’t._

_You cant deny that this happened now_

_Shut up, Yamaguchi._

Tadashi grins, _sorry tsukki_

He yawns so loudly it feels like he unhinges his jaw. He has a new text from Tsukishima.

_We should go to sleep._

_Yeah,_ he replies, _Night tsukki!_

_Good morning, Tadashi._

It’s 6:03 on Thursday morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Yamaguchi Tadashi is a precious dork and should be protected at all costs. 
> 
> Also, Yamaguchi doesn't realize but he also has a snap from Hinata that says "YOU TOO?!?!?!?!" 
> 
>  
> 
> What is editing anyway? And HOW DOES ONE WRITE TEXTS? IT'S SO HARD. HOW MUCH WILL AN IPHONE AUTOCORRECT?


End file.
